<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Time Travel/Loop by wordscavenger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639144">Time Travel/Loop</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordscavenger/pseuds/wordscavenger'>wordscavenger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Detroit Evolution Artfest [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), octopunk media - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DEArtfest, Detroit Evolution Artfest (Detroit: Become Human), Fluff, M/M, Octopunk Media, Time Loop, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:21:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordscavenger/pseuds/wordscavenger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>DEArtfest Prompt #7: Time Travel/Loop<br/>Year: 2039</p><p>Nines is stuck in a time loop. He goes to Gavin for help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Detroit Evolution Artfest [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Time Travel/Loop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know the artfest is almost over, but I hope to continue many of the other prompts because I have some fun ideas I would like to explore. Thank you to everyone who read, commented, and left kudos! They are all very much appreciated!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>The sound of a mug shattering and a strangled yelp caused Nines to open his eyes.</p><p>“What the <em>fuck</em> are you doing in my apartment,” Gavin screeched.</p><p>Unfolding his interlaced fingers resting under his chin, Nines closed down the digital scans of the files he had been perusing and looked over to his partner who had just entered the living room. Gavin hadn’t noticed Nines silently waiting on his living room couch while he was blearily making coffee in the kitchen two minutes earlier.</p><p>Gavin was dressed in black sweatpants and a thick matching black sweatshirt with the Detroit Police Academy logo on the front. Noting that it was the fifth of January and the landlord had shut off the heat to the apartment, Nines wasn’t surprised Gavin was dressed in layers while he slept.</p><p>“You’re late on your rent again,” Nines said to Gavin. When Gavin opened his mouth to speak, Nines continued. "But you insist that you already paid the rent and that your landlord is trying to scam you.” Nines stood and walked over to him. He knelt down and began picking up the broken pieces of mug. “However the real problem is that the landlords’ son stole your rent money from his fathers’ office and cashed it because he is in terrible debt with his red ice supplier. It won’t be enough to cover what he owes though, and he’ll be dead before the evening begins.”</p><p>Standing back up, Nines looked over Gavin’s confused face. “I needed a break from working on my main predicament, so I took the liberty of looking into your minor one as a distraction.”</p><p>When Nines went into the kitchen to dispose of the broken shards, Gavin seemed to break from his trance. “Look, I don’t know what circuit sprang loose in your gears man, but human lesson 101, don’t enter someone’s home without permission. AKA, get the fuck out before I arrest you for trespassing.”</p><p>After closing the trash barrel Nines turned back to Gavin. “Apologies, Detective. I can assure you that under normal circumstances I would never cross such a line. I respect our professional relationship, and I know how much you value your privacy.”</p><p>He paused to fold his arms behind his back. “However, I am in desperate need of service, and have exhausted all of the options my logistics software initially dictated would provide answers. I, quite literally, have nowhere else to turn, and you have a knack for shinning a unique light on minute details that has helped us solve cases before.”</p><p>Gavin shoved his hands into the pocket of his sweatshirt and shifted so that he was leaning against the doorway to the kitchen. He looked over his partner, and despite the weirdness of the situation, Nines still acted and seemed like himself. And as annoyed as he was, Gavin reluctantly realized he was curious. “So I’m your last resort huh? Thanks for the vote of confidence.”</p><p>“Please do not take it as an insult. It is only logical that I would initially perused the individuals and resources with the most knowledge that focus on the subject matter of my troubles. For example, would you go to a mechanic with a broken leg?”</p><p>Nines turned towards the kitchen cupboards and pulled down a new coffee mug, then went to work making Gavin a new cup of coffee.</p><p>“Fine, but why couldn’t this have waited until work?” Gavin asked, watching Nines move. “Why the surprise visit?”</p><p>“When we get to the precinct a case will be assigned to us. We solve it easily, it’s a very standard home robbery that went wrong for the perpetrator, but it also involves an attractive neighbor who will garner your attention for the rest of the day. I need you completely focused if you are to help me with my predicament.”</p><p>Gavin narrowed his eyes. “Why are you talking like that? Like you already know what is going to happen?”</p><p>Turning to Gavin, Nines said, “Because I do know what’s going to happen.”</p><p>A weird, nervous feeling tugged at Gavin’s stomach. “What, like, your reconstruction software is laying this out for you or something?”</p><p>Nines held out the warm mug with steam from the fresh coffee wafting into the air, and shook his head. “No. I have already been through this with you, several times. I am, quite literally, stuck in the same day over and over again. Reliving every moment and occurrence with little to no control over how to stop it. Despite my best efforts, I am no closer to figuring out how to make it end.”</p><p>Gavin’s hand hung in mid-air, taking in Nines’ words before he could take hold of the porcelain cup. Then he blinked, his mouth turned into a scowl, and he roughly grabbed the mug from Nines. “Fuck off Nines. If you wanted to play some weird prank on me, you could have at least waited until I had my coffee.”</p><p>Clearly disappointed, but not surprised, Nines said, “Believe me Detective, I would not involve you in this if I had any other choices left. I was able to correctly deduce that you would believe my situation to be facetious. However, I have hope that despite your preconceptions, you will still attempt to aid me. Especially since my initial research into this bizarre phenom has proved itself fruitless.”</p><p>“Research?” Gavin asked and walked over to his couch. He flopped into the corner seat and blew onto the top of the mug before taking a small sip. Perfect as always. How the hell did he do that? “What kind of research?”</p><p>Nines followed Gavin into the room, but did not sit. He stood on the other side of the coffee table and folded his hands behind his back again. “There are a number of theories studied by various scientific fields that involve the unique qualities and relations of time. Quantum physics indicates that time is a fixed line, or there is the multiverse theory that is quite popular. Just recently I had or a rather long conversation with a horologist on the concept of the butterfly effect. But, none of these attempts to educate myself has provided me with an answer as to how to stop myself from repeating the day.”</p><p>Gavin stared at Nines, his eyes steady from the effort to follow Nines’ commentary like a bored student in class teaching a subject way above his head. After nearly a full thirty seconds of silence, Gavin tilted his head back and let out a long, miserable sigh.</p><p>“So, you fucking poindexter,” Gavin began as he sat forward and placed his coffee on the small table in front of him. He ignored Nines’ raised eyebrow when he didn’t use a coaster. “You think you’re stuck in a time-loop.”</p><p>“No, Gavin,” Nines said and brought his eyes up from where he was staring at the offending mug. “I <em>am</em> stuck in a time-loop.”</p><p>Gavin sighed again, then ran a hand through his hair. “Fine. Fine. I’ll humor you so we can just move the fuck on. So, you’re stuck in a time-loop. What do you want to do about it? Want me to take you to CyberLife? Or, I don’t know, maybe Connor can poke around and figure out what’s wrong?”</p><p>Nines shook his head. “I have already pursued those avenues. Neither worked out.”</p><p>Aggravated, Gavin said, “Well I don’t exactly have a PhD in fucking quantum physics hanging on my wall Nines, so I don’t know what you expect me to do.”</p><p>“Anything,” Nines answered with a calm shrug. “As I said earlier Gavin, you sometimes have a way of looking at a situation with a unique point of view that I cannot replicate. I believe it’s why you and I work so well together. There is a balance there that has proved complimentary towards our partnership. I value that, just as I value you.”</p><p>Gavin ran a hand along the back of his neck and awkwardly looked up to the ceiling. “Jesus Nines, you gotta take a guy out to dinner first before you say stuff like that.”</p><p>He looked back at Nines who had a slightly amused look on his face, but remained silent.</p><p>“Ugh fine,” Gavin said and stood. He walked over to his wall of movies and started pulling out DVD’s. Gavin had in the past mentioned his love of collecting DVD’s despite their outdatedness.</p><p>“You…want to watch a move?” Nines asked, surprised.</p><p>“I’ve gotta double check online, but if you’re really having some kind of mental breakdown that makes you think you’re in a time-loop, the only way out of it is if we establish which kind of time-loop you’re in.” </p><p>“There are time-loop rules?” Nines said, raising an eyebrow. He stood and walked up to Gavin, then took the DVD out of his hand. “<em>Groundhog day</em>?” He asked.</p><p>“Might as well start with the granddaddy of time-loop movies,” Gavin explained and tilted his head towards the couch, prompting Nines to sit, before he plucked the DVD back out of Nines hands. He walked over to his entertainment system and then slid the DVD into the player’s slot, then headed back to the couch.</p><p>After Gavin flopped down next to Nines, he said, “So like any movie genera, there’s some rules. Mostly the best way to break a time loop is to either change or stop something from happening, or to learn a lesson. It’s not Christmas time so you don’t need to learn the meaning of the season or some crap. But, I don’t know, maybe you’ve got to save the world from aliens or learn how to be a real boy or something.”</p><p>Nines considered Gavin’s approach as he watched the man fiddle with his remote to turn on the movie. This <em>was</em> an avenue he hadn’t pursued before, and it at least came with some kind of set rules, albeit strange ones that Nines wasn’t sure how to pursue.</p><p>“I am still not sure how a movie is going to help me,” Nines confessed.</p><p>“Maybe it’ll trigger a clue to what’s going on with you, or give you an idea of what you can do that falls into either of those categories,” Gavin said with a shrug. He picked up his phone and began typing with his thumb, “Best case scenario you get out of your weird mental break down, and worst-case you get to watch some long-overdue classic movies.”</p><p>“Hmm,” Nines said. “Fine. Nothing else has worked, and I did come to you for a unique perspective on my predicament.” He looked over at Gavin. “Who are you calling?”</p><p>“The precinct. If you’re going to have your first all-day movie marathon there’s no way I’m missing this.” Gavin held the phone up to his ear.</p><p>Nines reached out and took the phone out of his hand, cancelling the call.</p><p>“Hey!” Gavin exclaimed. “What the hell man?”</p><p>“Captain Fowler might be confused as to why you are calling out again, when you’ve already called out this morning.”</p><p>Gavin narrowed his eyes, “But I didn’t-”</p><p>Nines cut him off when he spoke, but the voice that came out of his mouth was Gavin’s, not his. “I might have called the precinct this morning to pretend to be you so that I could ensure that you would have the time to work on my situation with me.”</p><p>“Nines!” Gavin growled and punched the android in the arm. “First, never fucking do that again. You know I hate it when you use your voice modulator to sound like me. It’s creepy as fuck. And second, don’t ever call the precinct to pretend to be me. That’s way overstepping man. Got it?”</p><p>Nines’ biocomponement spun yellow for a moment as Nines considered his reply. “I promise during this loop that I will not pretend to be you again. I cannot promise, however, that in future loops I won’t utilize the same technique in case it proves useful in an attempt to stop the days from repeating.”</p><p>Reaching up, Gavin pinched the bridge of his nose, and squinted his eyes shut as he pushed back a tangent about how time-loops weren’t real. He knew it was useless to argue, it’d be like picking a fight with a brick wall.</p><p>“Fine,” Gavin relented and settled back into the couch. “Next time have at it. Now just shut-up and watch the movie.” He grabbed his coffee and pressed play.</p><p>Nines settled back as well. He opened a digital file in his HUD and began taking notes.</p><hr/><p>Next time, Nines already had the coffee ready.</p><p>“What the <em>fuck</em> are you doing in my apartment,” Gavin screeched.</p><p>Nines turned from the kitchen counter where he had Gavin’s favorite mug in his hand, the one that had shattered on the floor the last time they had this conversation. He knew it was a Christmas gift Tina had given Gavin years ago that said <em>World’s Greatest Dumbass</em>, and though Gavin never brought it to work, Nines could see the wear on the mug that indicated Gavin drank from it often enough at home that he knew it had some sentimental value.</p><p>“Apologies, Detective,” Nines said and held out the mug. “I can assure you that under normal circumstances I would never cross a line such as this. I respect our professional relationship, and I know how much you value your privacy.”</p><p>Gavin looked hesitantly at the delicious dark liquid. “Look, I don’t know what circuit sprang loose in your gears man, but human lesson 101, don’t enter someone’s home without permission. AKA, get the fuck out before I arrest you for trespassing.”</p><p>Nines nodded, then launched into the same explanation he had given Gavin yesterday. He tweaked a couple of parts where he knew Gavin wasn’t listening or wouldn’t believe him, but wasn’t surprised when he found himself back on the couch with Gavin about to press play on a new movie <em>Run Lola Run</em>.</p><p>When Gavin pulled out his phone, Nines asked, “Are you about to call the precinct to feign sickness so that you can stay here with me?”</p><p>Gavin side-eyed him, but then nodded. “If you’re going to have your first all-day movie marathon there’s no way I’m missing this. Best case scenario you get out of your weird mental break down, and worst-case you get to watch some long-overdue classic movies.”</p><p>He paused and shifted so that more of his body faced Nines. “Not unless you already did it for me?”</p><p>Nines shook his head. “I am well aware that you would find that immensely disagreeable.”</p><p>Gavin looked Nines over for a moment, then turned back to the TV. “Yeah, well, I would.”</p><p>Nines settled back into the couch and reopened the digital file in his HUD to continue taking notes.</p><hr/><p>Five time loops and a dozen movies ranging from mildly entertaining to brazenly mediocre, Nines took a break from his time with Gavin to put his theory to the test.</p><p>He had a mile long list of ideas of how he could try and stop the time loop garnered from the movies he and Gavin had sat through.</p><p>However, as he walked the streets of Detroit on the cold January morning, he felt strongly out of sorts. His feet protested as he walked in the opposite direction of Gavin’s apparent, and his fingers itched to follow the steps to make Gavin his morning coffee in the quiet comfort of Gavin’s apartment.</p><p>Even the thought of spending a day without Gavin by his side, running commentary on his current movie of choice and drinking copious amounts of caffeine, made the hours ahead seem empty and wasteful.</p><p>It had been…nice, Nines reluctantly realized. Spending that time with Gavin. He hadn’t expected to find himself enjoying his moments alone with his partner outside of work. Without the distraction of their cases and the buzz of the police precinct, Gavin was more relaxed and less prone to dispel withering comments. He even, at times, was downright funny.</p><p>But Nines knew he didn’t have a choice to go back to Gavin. Not yet. He had to find a way out. His sensors were stressed with the repetitive information being processed without change, and his mental psyche was feeling the aftereffects of being stuck repeating the same movements, conversations and thoughts every day.</p><p>“Let’s get to work,” he said to himself, and did just that.</p><hr/><p>Twenty-four time loops later Nines was back at Gavin’s apartment for the first time since he had left to work on his list. He was staring down at the coffee pot with the coffee mug in his hand, but this time when Gavin stepped into the kitchen, screeching at Nines, he didn’t notice his presence until Gavin placed a rough hand on his shoulder.  </p><p>“Nines! Nines!” Gavin yelled, then practically yanked the android around. He took a step back when Nines looked at him, his eyes focusing.</p><p>“I-,” Nines tried, then held out the mug. “I am sorry, Gavin. I just, I don’t know what else to do.”</p><p>Gavin looked over Nines, unsure and nervous at how strange Nines was acting. He took a beat to asses the situation, then slowly brought his hands up to take the mug out of his hands.</p><p>“What the hell is the matter with you?” Gavin snapped, but Nines could read the concern in his eyes.</p><p>Nines looked down at the floor, his face even but the lines of stress were evident when he spoke. “I am trapped. And I don’t know how to get out.”</p><p>Gavin took a step back, almost shocked. He had never seen his partner like this, lost and broken. He sighed and shook his head before he said. “C’mere.” He slid his hand along Nines’ bicep and then tugged him towards the couch.</p><p>“Are we going to watch a move?” Nines asked. “I-I don’t think I explained anything to you yet.”</p><p>“Look, I don’t know what circuit sprang loose in your gears man, but you’re off and you need to chill out,” Gavin said. He sat on the couch, and then tugged Nines to sit next to him.</p><p>Fumbling, Nines tried to explain, “This is the only place that I don’t mind being. That I don’t mind repeating.”</p><p>He had tried so hard. All his notes, all the ideas and theories he had tried to fix, or change, or learn, but nothing worked. He spent hours fighting crime in the city, learning everything he could about being an android, he even spent four loops chasing down Ada to make sure letting her go wasn’t a mistake.</p><p>And still, he awoke every day to the same cold morning, the same notification of the date and time and time zone. He was stuck, and he was trapped aching for a Gavin he had lost even when he had the man right by his side.</p><p>“When’s the last time you went into stasis?” Gavin asked. He tentatively placed a hand on Nines’ shoulder, trying to ground him. He could see Nines’ biocomponent alternating between yellow and red so fast it was nearly flashing.</p><p>Nines looked at the hand, then at Gavin. “I-I don’t remember. But I am at peak performance. I have no need to go into stasis at this time.”</p><p>Scoffing, Gavin removed his hand and began sliding off his sweatshirt. “Says the guy who’s talking gibberish in my kitchen making me coffee.” He balled up the sweatshirt, then placed it behind him on the far end of the couch. “If you tell anyone at the station about this, I’ll deactivate you myself.”</p><p>He shifted and then leaned back until his head was against the sweatshirt as a makeshift pillow, then held out his hand, beckoning Nines to come towards him.</p><p>“I-” Nines began, confused. “What are you doing?’</p><p>Gavin sighed. “Take off your jacket, come here, and go into stasis. I’ll stay with you until you wake back up.”</p><p>Shocked, Nines remained still. “You…you would-”</p><p>“Do <em>not</em> make a big deal about this, Nines,” Gavin threatened, though there was no malice in his voice.</p><p>Slowly, Nines slid off his jacket, then tentatively scooted backwards until he felt his back connect with Gavin’s chest. Gavin slid his hands up and down Nines’ arms and let out a soft laugh. “Jesus man, you’re stiffer than a plank. Whatever’s got you stressed out is really doing a number on you.”</p><p>Looking up at the ceiling, Nines let his sensors nose dive into everything <em>Gavin</em>. His scent of toothpaste and deodorant, his calloused hands firm against his arms, his heartbeat a steady rhythmic song in his ear.</p><p>With every beat, with every one of Gavin’s words, Nines felt himself calm, his stress deflating like lungs exhaling after holding ones breath for too long.</p><p>“Hey,” Gavin whispered, somehow sensing that this was helping Nines relax, “I’ve got you. Just flip the switch whenever you’re ready.”</p><p><em>I don’t want this to end</em>, Nines thought to himself. He hadn’t gone into stasis since the time-loops began, he hadn’t needed to. But now he wasn’t sure that if he did, if it would trigger the loop to restart.</p><p>Closing his yes, Nines downloaded every scent, every breath, every moment of this to memory. Then, like taking a leap of a cliff, he went dark.</p><p>According to his sensors, seven hours had passed since he went into stasis, and as he slowly came out, he saw that the early afternoon sun was lighting the apartment with a soft, winter glow.</p><p>He shifted, and then realized a firm body was pressed against his own. Opening his eyes, he saw that Gavin and he had shifted during their rest, and now they were curled together on the couch, Nines’ back against the cushions, Gavin’s arms curled between then with their legs entangled. He was still asleep as well.</p><p>Gavin had stayed the whole time.</p><p>Nines brought his hand up to run it through Gavin’s curls, relishing the soft hairs wrapped around his digits. For the first time the words he had always heard about were now triggering emotional responses that indicated he was feeling them: protected, safe.</p><p>Loved.</p><p>“Nines?” Gavin murmured from the touch. He shifted, then drew in a deep breath as he slowly began to awake. He curled a fist into Nines’ chest, and looked up at the android with sleepy, questioning eyes.</p><p>“Feeling better?” He asked, his voice groggy and soft.</p><p>Nines could only nod, his voice lost to the overwhelming heartache spreading into every inch of his veins. He slid his hand along Gavin’s arms, clutching his shoulder to pull him closer. Gavin looked up at him, his eyes coming alive with an unspoken question.</p><p>“Gavin,” Nines whispered his name like a prayer he’s never recited, and slid his hand up further to cup Gavin’s face. “I have a theory. I think…I think I realized what I need to do. Would you mind if I test it out?”</p><p>“Nines,” Gavin said, and touched Nines’ hand. “Are-are you sure-”</p><p>He didn’t get to finish. Nines closed the distance between them. The moment his lips touched Gavin’s, he felt his world break apart.</p><p>Then, just as suddenly, it all imploded back together.</p><hr/><p>“RK900 has finished its rebooting sequence. Initiate standby procedures before commencing upgraded diagnostic testing.”</p><p>Light flooded Nines’ senses as he opened his eyes. He beside him, a continuous series of beeps echoed in the empty room Nines began to assess as a hospital room, and a female android dressed in white scrubs held a tablet above him.</p><p>“Where am I?” Nines asked her.</p><p>She looked down at him. “Welcome back, RK900. You are currently residing in a android specific medical facility in Detroit. We specialize in androids that have suffered serious trauma.”</p><p>“Trauma,” Nines whispered. “How long have I been out?” </p><p>She smiled. “Three days, though I can understand your confusion. You might believe it to only have been yesterday. Our facility has been experimenting with induced comas for androids to help make the healing time less jarring. We recreate the previous day before the incident occurred, and you can wake up as if no time as passed.” </p><p>That would explain…a lot. Nines shifted and said, “Your software needs some serious work.” He tried to sit up and allowed the android to help him, his joints felt stiff and his sensors were still having trouble pinning commands to his limbs. “You said I suffered from some kind of trauma?”</p><p>She nodded and her LED flashed yellow as she consulted his chart. “Yes. Six gunshot wounds: one to your right hand, one to the abdomen, three to the chest.” She pointed to his temple. “And one head wound.”</p><p>Surprised, Nines quickly pinged his memory cache. Like breaking a dam with dynamite, everything came flooding back. A fight on a bridge, a criminal on the run with one arm wrapped around Gavin’s neck, and the other holding a gun pointed to Gavin’s temple. The unmistakable feeling of gut-punching fear shredding any logical thought to pieces that something might happen to the man he never realized he loved until that very moment.</p><p>A split-decision, then darkness.</p><p>“Is,” Nines had to pause, his software blaring instability warnings all across his HUD. “Is Detective Gavin Reed alright?”</p><hr/><p>“Coffee, detective?” Nines asked casually.</p><p>Gavin sucked in a shocked, shuddering breath as he walked into his kitchen.</p><p>“Jesus Nines!” Gavin yelled. He was frozen for barely a moment before he surged forward and wrapped his arms around Nines. “What - how? What the <em>fuck</em> are you doing in my apartment,” he screeched.</p><p>Nines stood by the coffee maker and placed the warm mug on the counter so that he could return the embrace. He had gotten a good look at Gavin before the man had launched himself at him: ragged and rough, his eyes betraying classic signs of sleeplessness and a mound of scruff was growing around his face that indicated he hadn’t even bothered to shave in days.</p><p>All of the memories from the last time he had Gavin in his arms flooded his sensors. The same smell, the same touch. The same warmth he craved.</p><p>Suddenly Gavin stepped back, almost shoving him away.</p><p>“How? You-you were…” Gavin tried, then ran a hand through his curls. He was still wearing black sweatpants and his old DPD sweatshirt. Nines made a mental note to have a discussion with the landlord later this morning.</p><p>“I was…stuck as I was in stasis for healing. It look longer than the medical team at CyberLife expected for me to recover. I awoke earlier this morning.” He paused. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“You’re sorry?” Gavin said and then swore. “Shit, don’t be sorry for taking fucking bullets for me. You saved my fucking life. <em>I’m</em> sorry. I should have been there when you woke up, but Tina made me go home-”</p><p>Nines reached out and cupped Gavin’s chin, grinding the man’s ramble to a halt. Gavin’s eyes grew wide and his throat bobbled as he swallowed nervously, but he didn’t try to get away.</p><p>“You were there,” Nines whispered quietly. “You helped me get out. You saved me.”</p><p>Gavin’s eyes narrowed, confused. “How the hell did I do that?”</p><p>Taking a small step forward, Nines removed his hand from Gavin’s face and slid it along his back, then he tilted his head and closed the distance.</p><p>An almost wounded noise trembled from Gavin’s mouth as Nines kissed him. The simple press of their lips was soft, and could easily be mistaken for chaste if not for the surge of passion and longing echoing in the air between them.</p><p>Nines broke the kiss when he felt Gavin grab fists of his shirt, tugging him in closer. He felt Gavin’s low rumble of laughter beneath his palms, and smiled when Gavin breathed out a trembling breath. Nines didn’t need his sensors to tell him that Gavin enjoyed that kiss. A lot.</p><p>“You saying you woke up because of a kiss? What are you, sleeping beauty?”</p><p>Nines smirked. “The only beauty I see is the one who’s standing in front of me.”</p><p>Gain rolled his eyes to the ceiling and couldn’t stop his blush. “Jesus Nines, you gotta take a guy out to dinner first before you say stuff like that.” </p><p>With his thumb, Nines ran a small gentle trail along Gavin’s beard. “I think that sounds like a good plan.” He smiled. “How about dinner, and then a movie?”</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>